Ton coeur nous appartient
by Himeka972
Summary: -Pas de résume-
1. Prologue

**Bienvenue à tous,je vous présente ma toute première fic.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Laisser vous transporter par cette histoire magique et lecture.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Salut à tous humain, je suis Arin de la Rivya âgée de 3017ans. Je vient d'une grande famille très puissante car nos sang sont pur et mes parents disent que le mien est de fois plus pur que mon premier ancêtre le passer ils ont dominer plusieurs monde comme les lutins qui sont devenues nos serviteurs aussi les licornes et blabla. Bon parlons de moi, je suis une démone très intelligente dans mon établissement scolaire tout comme sur la magie noir,les sortilèges,l'écriture ancienne etc...et bien sur la plus connue héhé. Si vous voulais bien je suis en plein cours avec cette idiote de prof de combat qui parle d'une chose important enfin je croit ;p .  
**Prof:**Hummm...s s'il vous plait dit-elle timidement.  
La classe ne l'écoutait pas et parlais plus fort,la prof commença à grogner  
**Prof:**TAISEZ VOUS J'AI UNE CHOSE A VOUS DIRE!  
**La classe:**..  
**Prof:**Bon...L'école vous propose un exposer sur une planète connue.  
**Un élève:**On va chez les vampires  
**Prof:**Non,vous ne serrez pas chez les monstres  
**Un autre élève:**N-non ne dites pas que qu'on va chez eux  
**Prof:**Hihi! Oui dans la planète bleu appeler la planète terre  
**Tout le monde:**Ooooh non pas chez les humains, ils sont tous idiots.  
Mmmmh... Chez les humains très intéressant ils sont plutôt très délicieux *lèche son index*.  
**Prof:**Le départ commencera après demain, donc mettez vos parents au courant et dites à votre professeur principal si ils sont d'accord pour demain avez compris mes très chère démon?  
**La classe:**Oui madame!

* * *

Désoler si le prologue est très vous dit a bientôt.

Le prochain chapitre je le mettrai mercredi ou vendredi.


	2. Chapter 1:Le monde des démons

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, comme vous voyez,j'ai changé d'avis je mettrai les chapitres tout les jours.**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Le monde des démons:**

~Le lendemain matin~  
**Servante:**Miss Arin miss Arin réveillez-vous!Votre petit déjeuner est prêt.  
**Moi**:Arg! J'arrive.  
Ma servante Silvie est ma confidente depuis toujours,je lui dit tout mes problème même si c'est rare. Silvie commença à me laver mon corps et mes ailes qui sont sur la tête et mon dos,elle me coiffe mes long cheveux avec un gel spécial à base de bave de lynx seul les plus riches peuvent l' finir elle met mon uniforme scolaire:chemise blanc avec une cravate rouge, jupe noir, collant noir avec des bottes marron.  
**Silvie:**Voila miss Arin ^_^, vous êtes si belle *snif*  
**Moi:**Bien sur que je suis belle,voyons Silvie.  
**Silvie:**Hahaha!C'est vrai excuser moi miss Arin.  
**Moi**:C'est pas grave mais faites attention à ce que tu dit sinon.  
Je la regarde avec un air menaçante,elle fit peur et surprise.  
**Silvie:**O-oui*baisse la tête et ce met accroupie*Veilliez m'excuser par mes paroles maladroite miss Arin.  
**Moi:**Bien,j'y vais à plus tard.  
**Silvie:***ce relève* Au revoir Miss.  
Je suis sortie de ma chambre, pour rejoindre mon frère dans la salle à manger.  
Je descend les escaliers, un groupe de servant m'accueille  
**Tous en coeur:**Bonjour miss Arin  
**Moi:**Ouais merci  
Ils m'ouvre la porte et je vois mon frère Lionel entrain de manger des âmes qui sont très délicieuse.  
**Lionel:**Hello sis' bien dormi?  
**Moi:**Salut,bien comme d'habitude je vois qu'on va manger des âmes de sorcière ce sont mes préfères.  
**Lionel:**Bip! C'est les loups-garou cette fois avec plein de protéine  
**Moi:**Pfff dégueulasse mais c'est mieux que rien.  
On as commencer à manger soudain la porte s'ouvre et nous voyons nos ce lève et on dit:  
**Nous:**Bonjour père,bonjour mère.  
**Parent:**Bonjour les enfants avez vous bien dormi cette nuit.  
[**Nous:**On as bien dormi père et mère  
**Mère:**Très bien asseyez vous.  
On s'assoit tranquillement,pendant le petit déjeuner il y a eu un silence puis mon père commence à parler.  
**Père:**Alors Arin, c'est demain le dé n'as pas peur de voir ces Humains?  
**Moi:**Oui c'est demain et je n'ai pas peur des humains père.  
Pour qui il ce prend à un lapin,je suis Arin quand même.  
**Lionel:**Tu as de la chance soeurette, tu va sécher les cours  
**Moi:**Bah oui, tu auras de la chance peut-être dans deux ans  
**Lionel:**Yes! Bon je part le premier, au revoir père,au revoir mère  
**Moi:**Moi aussi, au revoir mes chères parents.  
**Parent:**A plus tard mes petits démons.  
Je suis sortie du manoir, mes ailes commença à pousser et je pris vole.  
Depuis la haut on voit on que de l'ombre même pas une lumière, il y a mon magasin préfère,des maisons,des têtes de mort parterre et blabla.  
Arriver dans l'école mes amis me salut  
**Mes amis:**Eh! Regardez c'est Arin, salut princesse  
**Moi:**Bonjour vous tous.  
Ma meilleur amie Patika m'embrasse sur la joue, elle me dit:  
**Patika:**Salut oh grande démon,comment va tu ma chère?  
**Moi:**Je vais bien petite démon, tu as...  
*Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*  
**Un ami:**Ah les cours commence a plus Arin et les autres  
**Patika:**Grrr!Pas eu le temps de parler  
**Moi:**Et alors tu finis plus tôt non?  
**Patika:**Ouais  
Pendant que les autres élèves cours moi je marche tranquillement je ne suis pas pressée pour aller en cours en cours cinq minutes plus tard mon prof principal me cria.  
**Prof principal:**Mademoiselle Arin vous êtes en retard de cinq minutes alors que vos camarades sont arriver à l'heure.  
Je le fixe droit dans les yeux,il met ça main entoure de son cou et il tousse.  
**Prof principal:**M-miiss Aarin arrêtez sss'il vou vous plait.  
**Moi:**Comment osez-vous de m'arrêter savait vous qui je suis?  
**Prof:**Oui.  
**Les élèves:**Vas-y tue le Arin!  
**Patika:**Arin stop tu seras sanctionner!  
J'ai écouté mon amie et j'ai relâché mon pouvoir,ce triple idiot de prof s'étouffe et crache du me suis mise à ma place le prof ce lève.  
**Prof:**Merci Tapalie.*gulp* Bien parlons un peu de votre projet chez les -vous eu l'autorisation de vos parent?  
**Les élèves:**Ouais!  
**Prof:**Bien,comme vous le savez ça seras demain le grand départ, vous devez aller vers le cimetière à 7h30 précis,votre professeur de magie noir vous téléporteras directement chez les serez séparer dans les cinq coins de la planè ?  
**La classe:**Compris messieurs Chauveville.  
Bien sautons un peu,a la fin des cours je suis rentrer directement chez moi.  
On m'as laver,parfumer,changer de vêtement et manger avec ma rentrant dans ma chambre je me suis assise sur mon lit pour réfléchir ce qui va ce passer demain matin.

* * *

**Alors? On ne voit pas encore les personnages d'AS mais il seront là au prochain chapitre ;).**

**Des reviews?**


	3. Chapitre2:Direction la terre

**Voici le chapitre 3,désoler si il est court .  
**

* * *

**Chapitre2: Direction la terre.**

Ce matin je me suis réveiller plutôt que d'habitude car le jour est arriver je vais aller chez les tout les matins je me lève, je me douche,l'uniforme scolaire et le petit déjeuner ça n'as rien changer enfin si; Silvie commença à pleure tout comme les autres et ma famille ça m'énerve rien qu'en les regardent et je suis partie sans leur dire au le cimetière, quand j'atterrie sur le sol tout mes camarades sont déjà la avec la prof de magie noire.  
**Prof de magie noir:**Ah!Vous voila enfin miss de la Rivya il manque plus que vous. Parfait, je voudrais vous expliquer ce qui va ce passer pendant ce vais crée un portail qui vous transporta dans le pays que vous aller choisir,vous aurez une petite villa qui sera en face de votre futur lycée comme chez eux c'est pas encore la rentrée vous avez du temps pour vous habituez dans la ville. Et surtout NE RÉVÉLER PAS votre vrai nature car les humains saurons terrifier de voir des démons dans leur planète et peut-être ils vont vous capture pour faire des expériences sur vous. Ai-je était bien clair ?  
**Les élèves:**Oui madame nous avons compris votre explication.  
**Prof:**Bien dites moi dans quelle pays voulez-vous y aller?  
Plusieurs élèves on levés la main,certain on choisie:le Canada,l'Espagne,l'Afrique du sud,le Japon est plein d' c'est à mon tour de choisir je ne trouvais pas et je me suis dit que j'aime beaucoup faire du shopping puis j'ai trouvé le pays qu'il me faut.  
**La prof:**Alors miss Arin avez vous trouver le pays?  
**Moi:**Oui,je choisie la France surtout à Paris capital de la mode.  
**La prof:**Très bon choix mademoiselle,Bien avant de rentre dans le portail je vous donne cette amulette qui va vous aider si il y a un danger ou pour nous je vous dit bonne chance et a bientôt j'ai oublié vous était déjà inscrit au lycée.  
Elle nous distribue l'amulette en bronze avec un diamant, beurk que c'est moche et sale, bref un part un rentre dans le ce fût enfin je rentre dans le portail,j'ai eu comme si on m'aspire, le décor est différent dans le royaume cette fois ci il y a de la lumière et d'un coup tout est devenue noir.  
**Moi:**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
D'un coup je suis tombée sur un lit bleu ciel,en regardant tout autour de moi je vois une fenêtre je me précipite quand je vois une forte population d'humain avec cette lumière qui m'aveugle je ferme vite les me suis dit que je devrais visiter cette villa. C'est plus petit que le manoir de chez moi mais bon c'est plus coloré que chez moi,je sort directement puis un grand jardin vert c'est la première que je vois ça,j'ouvre la barrière et je me promène avec un air frais qu'il n'a pas ça dans mon suis allée dans un magasin humain les vêtements sont très différent des nôtres,ils sont simple je fouille un peu mais rien me plait en plus de ça leur monnaie c'est des feuilles avec des petites pièces sans plus attendre je rentre chez moi au moment que la lumière baisse et fait place à la lune ENFIN. Ce soir du riz avec de la viande vous allez dire "tu sais cuisiner" NON je ne sais pas cuisiner c'est les profs qui me l'on envoyer par magie,après je me suis doucher je suis aller au salon et je vois une boite noir avec des fils brancher j'appuie sur un bouton rouge;une grande lumière surgis et ma fait sursauter,j'observe cette boite pendant 5min en changeant sur droite ou tard vers 22h14 je me suis coucher car demain c'est la rentre pfff , en espérant que tout va ce passer demain avec ces humains.

* * *

**Je ne suis pas très fière de moi,mais le prochain ça seras beaucoup mieux promis ^^. Une review s'il vous plait.  
**


End file.
